


here comes your lullaby

by emilia_kaisa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Confusion, Humor, M/M, Not Beta Read, Silly But Fun Okay, Sleepy Cuddles, Trains, Zero Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: "Sleeping car?" Yuzuru screeches, terrified, while Javi grins widely, and Yuzuru can swear he can see his eyes sparkling even from behind his sunglasses."Cool! I've always wanted to travel like that!"Seriously, what's wrong with him?
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 94





	here comes your lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> The story brought to you by my love for trains, too hot weather and my general silliness, I hope you enjoy :D

"What?" Yuzuru asks, aware that his voice is high pitched in that ugly way that makes him sound as if he's complaining, but to be honest, he thinks that he has all the right to complain now "You say what?"

"I'm really sorry about that, Yuzu, but you guys need to come back to Toronto by train."

The thing is, Yuzuru gets it. He gets that Brian's being called by urgent family matters, but the thought of going all the way back to Toronto by train is actually terrifying.

"It's okay, Brian!" Javi chimes in from where he's sitting on his suitcase, sipping on his ice latte, and honestly, his endless enthusiasm is borderline annoying, but Yuzuru bites his tongue and forces his lips to curl up in a smile.

"It's okay, yes. But it will be long?"

Honestly, he knew it was a bad idea, to go from Toronto to that town in the middle of Canada for some little summer camp, but it was important to Brian and Yuzuru's mom was insisting that a little trip would do him good. And okay, it was kind of fun, and the trip was kind of nice since they went by car and stopped for a night in a really cosy hotel, but the prospect of going back seems really scary now.

"Well, I booked you guys spots in a sleeping car so I hope you will spend most of the way comfortably, your train departs a bit after eight so-"

"Sleeping car?" Yuzuru screeches, terrified, while Javi grins widely, and Yuzuru can swear he can see his eyes sparkling even from behind his sunglasses.

"Cool! I've always wanted to travel like that!"

Seriously, what's wrong with him?

"I'm glad." Brian sighs, and Yuzuru feels a little guilty for his inner rage when he sees how relieved his coach seems "You will be in Toronto just before nine in the morning, so you'll have the whole day to regenerate before training. I'm not sure if I'll be able to make it, but I know Tracy has everything under control-"

"Relax, Brian." Javi says, standing up and patting the older man on the shoulder "You take care of your business and we'll be alright. Right, Yuzu? It's going to be fun!" he asks, turning around and giving a wide smile that only fuels Yuzuru's murder instincts.

"Sure." he mutters through his greeted teeth "So much fun."

* * *

First thing that appears in Yuzuru’s mind when they enter their compartment is 'at least it's clean'. But it's also small, and the walls have the ugliest shade of beige he has ever seen, and he would rather spend the night on the Cracow airport than here. 

"And where do we sleep?" he mutters, eyeing the seats suspiciously, and Javi hums, putting his bag next to the sink. 

"I think it goes like this." he mumbles, pulling something and a moment later in the place of seats there's a single bed, not even that narrow. Javi grins and looks at Yuzuru, as if waiting for some compliments about his great mind, and then he quickly figures out how to pull out the upper bed too. 

"Which one do you prefer?" 

"Up." Yuzuru decides, and Javi nods, smiling easily. 

"Cool! I-" he doesn't finish, because in this moment the door slide open and they're greeted by a young ticket inspector who hands them two sets of fresh sheets and wishes them good night. 

The blankets smell strongly of detergent, but at least it means they're sterile, so Yuzuru grits his teeth and climbs to his bed to prepare it. 

"I kinda wish we could do this by day, the view must be awesome." Javi says, clearly wanting to ignite a conversation, but Yuzuru really isn't in a mood. And to be honest, it's a bit odd, this whole situation. It's not the first time him and Javi are traveling together, but there were always people around, and now it's just the two of them in this confined space. 

Yuzuru doesn't want to make all of this awkward, and he doesn't want to show how annoyed he is by that situation. It's not Brian's fault, nor Javi's, so Yuzuru chooses to stay reserved for the sake of everyone. 

"Damn, I'm so tired, I think I'll be going to sleep soon. But if you want to read or something, I don't mind the light-" 

"I want to sleep too." Yuzuru says, peeking down from his bed but backing off immediately when he meets Javi's gaze. 

He likes Javi, he truly does. He's kind and fun, best training mate Yuzuru could dream of. But also there's something… unsettling about him, but not in a bad way. It's like he's sending too many signals Yuzuru can't read, so that's why he chooses to keep things polite and warm, but at the same time not too close. 

Javi rummages through his stuff for a few moments before announcing he's going to check out famous train showers and leaving. Yuzuru definitely isn't going to check out the shower, so he uses the moment of privacy to clean himself up with wet wipes and then changes into his sleeping clothes. It's warm and he has a feeling it's going to be even warmer, so he opts for boxers and a t-shirt, and slides under the thin blanket, reaching for his phone and hoping that the night will pass easily. 

* * *

It's 1am and Yuzuru kind of wants to cry. 

The bed seemed comfortable at first, but now, after hours of lying there, it's definitely too hard, and there is an annoying dip in the mattress next to his right hip. The compartment is pretty dark, but Yuzuru still can see a little stripe of dim light coming from the corridor through the crack in between curtains. 

It's warm, too warm, and Yuzuru's sweating under the blanket, but when he kicks it away he's still getting a little bit chilly. And he hates the sound the train is making, soft and steady 'shhh' and quiet clicking of the construction. It's not loud, Yuzuru knows, but it's still hammering in his head, and he can't even drown it in some music because headphones feel terribly uncomfortable. So he's just lying away, tired to the core and with his muscles aching, and he wills his body to try and sleep, but he can't even keep his eyes closed for longer than ten seconds. Honestly, he just wants to cry, he’s so tired and sleep-deprived, and he reaches for a water bottle he left near to his pillow before, congratulating himself for that faintly. The cool liquid soothes him just for a few blissful seconds, and then his throat is itching again and and his skin is crawling uncomfortably, and he can’t really stop a few embarrassingly big tears from rolling down his cheeks. He sniffles quietly, tired and exhausted, and wiped his face with the back of his hand before making a sudden decision and sliding down to the floor as quiet as possible. Maybe if he goes for a walk through all the carriages, maybe that’ll help-

“What are you doing?”

Yuzuru freezes with his hand in the air, because he was just about to unlock the door, but the sound of Javi’s groggy voice makes him turn around. He can barely see in the greyness surrounding them, but he sees that Javi’s in a half sitting position, leaning on his hand, and Yuzuru clears his throat awkwardly.

“I need a walk.”

Javi lets out a hoarse chuckle, and leans forward a little, so Yuzuru can almost see his sleepy, amused expression.

“You sure you want to walk around the train in your boxers?”

To be honest, at this point Yuzuru doesn’t even care at first, he’s so desperate, but after a moment he realizes that yes, that’s not the best idea.

“Can we make it so it’s cooler here?” he asks and Javi sighs with sympathy.

“I put it on maximum before going to sleep. Do you want me to open the window?”

“Too loud.” Yuzuru murmurs miserably, defeated. 

He knows he should just go back up, and pray for the sleep to finally come, but suddenly just a thought of climbing to his bed makes him weak in the knees for all the worst reasons.

“Come here.”

“Uh?” Yuzuru mumbles, confused, and he can see how Javi smiles and moves closer to the wall, making space in his own bed. 

What the actual hell?

“Come on, I will try to tell you a bedtime story.” Javu laughs, and the sound is warm and familiar, and Yuzuru relaxes a little immediately, despite still being a little confused. Honestly, at this point nothing seems too weird, so he steps closer and silently slides into Javi’s bunk. 

It’s not super narrow, but it’s clearly not made for two people either, so Yuzuru settles on his side and now he gasps a little when he sees Javi’s face maybe ten centimetres from his. Javi’s smiling, and also only now Yuzuru realizes he’s shirtless, which is a brilliant idea that Yuzuru’s still a bit embarrassed to follow. 

“Hey there.” Javi hums, reaching to push Yuzuru’s bangs away “Can’t sleep?”

“Mhh.” Yuzuru mumbles, because he’s too caught up in the fact that Javi just touched his damp hair and sweaty forehead, and doesn’t seem to be grossed out at all. He just smiles sweetly, which is kinda unsettling but at the same time really nice. 

“It’s the worst, I know.” Javi says and then blows some air against Yuzuru’s forehead softly, his breath soothing Yuzuru’s hot skin “I can’t be your personal fan for the whole night, but I can share your misery.”

“I don’t want misery.” Yuzuru mutters, his eyes suddenly fixating on Javi’s Adam’s apple. 

It should be awkward, he vaguely thinks, but it really isn’t, and Yuzuru wonders why he’s been trying to keep so much distance when being so close to Javi is so nice? 

“Poor thing.” Javi chuckles quietly, and then suddenly he surges forward and presses his lips to Yuzuru’s forehead. It’s warm and unexpected, and Yuzuru shudders a little, but the contact actually sets sparks of pleasure close to the base of his spine. His heart, beating so wild and almost painful before, now slows down to much more comfortable rhythm, and he exhales softly, and his lips just brush Javi’s chin, warm skin and just a hint of stubble.

“I just want to sleep.” he says quietly, and in the exact same moment he feels his eyelids growing a little heavy.

“I know.” Javi whispers tenderly, and he moves to press gentle kisses to Yuzuru’s temple, along his cheekbone, caressing his jaw gently before pulling back just a little so Yuzuru can see his warm smile.

“Hi.” Yuzuru says, and he knows it’s the dumbest thing to say in that situation, but he really can’t help but feel like he’s seeing Javi for the first time, in a way. Maybe it’s just his imagination, a product of his dizzy mind, but he can almost physically feel something shifting inside him, some invisible switch flicking. 

There is a thought, forming inside his mind, but his breathing hitches and his eyelids flutter, so he just hums quietly, giving up, letting his body move on it’s own and curl a little, pressing his face against Javi’s throat. Javi’s skin is warm and smells vaguely of white soap and salt, and for some reason that mixture is weirdly calming. Yuzuru closes his eyes, counting it as a miracle that he doesn’t really want to open them again, and he inhales deeply, feeling and hearing Javi’s low laughter.

“It tickles.” he says, but he doesn’t seem to mind, carding his fingers through Yuzuru’s hair “You good?”

“Mh-hm.” Yuzuru lets out, growing less and less aware of what’s going on, and it’s such a blissful feeling, for his body and mind slowly shutting down for sleep "Where is my bedtime story?" he manages to ask, and Javi hums absently, his fingertips drawing light circles on Yuzuru's nape. 

"Okay, I might not have one." he admits, voice heavy with sleep, and Yuzuru snorts quietly, but he doesn't mind. 

It's hot, Javi's warmth seeping through Yuzuru's t-shirt and to his skin, but for some reason now it's not too much. Yuzuru's body feels heavy in some oddly pleasant way, and he nuzzles even closer, nose pressing into the hollow of Javi's throat. 

He closes his eyes, and he doesn't hear sounds of the train, the only thing filling his ears being Javi's strong heartbeat and his regular, deep breathing. 

* * *

Yuzuru wakes up, startled my some loud clicking, and he snaps his eyes open, blinking rapidly in the bright light. He groans quietly, unhappy, and he wants to close his eyes again but then his brain registers some facts and thoughts about sleeping evaporate in a second. 

First, he's not sleeping in the upper bunk. 

Second, he hopes they didn't miss their stop but someone would wake them up, right? 

Third, there's an arm wrapped around his waist and tickling breath against his neck, and Yuzuru suppresses a quiet screech, his body moving on its own and resulting in him rolling off of the bed and landing on the floor in a very unfashionable style. He grunts when he hits the hard surface, but Javi's still breathing in the same steady rhythm, which is great, because Yuzuru's brain is being flooded with hazy memories of the night and his cheeks start to burn. 

He gets up as fast and quiet as possible and he climbs back to his bunk, grabbing the bottle of water and chugging most of what's left. He's trying not to obsess too much, but his mind is fixated on recalling how he ended up in Javi's bed and how they fell asleep tangled like two octopuses and-

"Aghhhhh."

Yuzuru yelps and flinches so violently he almost falls down. He touches his hair, frantically trying to make himself look presentable, and he hears Javi shifting and yawning, clearly still not fully awake. 

Yuzuru manages to bring the most stoic expression as possible the moment Javi stands up and leans against Yuzuru's mattress, grinning sleepily. 

"Morning!"

Yuzuru doesn't really use the word 'adorable' to describe people, it's a term reserved for cats and penguins, but honestly, Javi's kinda matching the definition, all sleep-soft features and ruffled hair. 

"Hi." Yuzuru squeaks, a part of him noticing that Javi doesn't seem to remember the night events, which I'd kinda cool and saving Yuzuru some embarrassment, but also not so cool, because Yuzuru would really like to check if Javi still smells the same, wait what-

"I will go fetch some coffee from the dining car, you want something?" 

Yuzuru shakes his head, too busy trying to solve the mess inside his head out, and Javi sighs dramatically. He leaves Yuzuru's eyesight, rummaging through his bag and fishing his wallet out, and then standing up again. 

"I will get you some tea." he decides, moving towards the door and only now Yuzuru remembers that he has a functioning tongue. 

"You should, um, put shirt on." he mutters and Javi raises his eyebrows, tilting his head with amusement. 

"Oh really." he laughs, winking, and Yuzuru gapes, moving to sit on the edge and clearing his throat. 

"Javi?" 

"Yes?" 

"Did you sleep well?"

Javi laughs and moves closer, reaching to cup Yuzuru's face and pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead. 

"The best. I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?"

Yuzuru only nods dumbly, and when the door closes he flops on the mattress. 

Great, just great. Now he's embarrassed and confused, in a need of a shower and his own bed. 

But well. At least he slept great too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
